Korialstrasz
: Korialstrasz is the Prime Consort of the Dragonqueen Alexstrasza. As Krasus he is a senior member of the Kirin Tor, and one of 'The Six', the ruling council of Dalaran. Introduction Korialstrsz is a ancient, wise, and powerful dragon of the Red Dragonflight. He was sponsored by his friend, Tyranastrasz, to become Alexstrasza's newest consort just prior to the War of the Ancients and continues to be so to this day. As her current Prime Consort, Korialstrasz acts as Alexstrsza's majordomo in all affairs. He is fiercely loyal to his queen, and was "first in love" among her consorts. As an active agent of the red dragonflight he is a protector of all things living, often spending time away from his queen and kin for his duties. He constantly watches over the younger races, often taking mortal guises and hiding amongst them. His most prominent guise in recent times is that of Krasus, a high elf mage of the Kirin Tor, and a member of the Six; the ruling council of Dalaran. Another guise is that of Borel, most likely his alias among the Convocation of Silvermoon. Krasus appears to be a high elf wizard of extreme confidence, secure in his power and rank among the council. His very presence commands respect, and yet he is not proud or haughty. He remains in his elven form almost exclusively, transforming into a dragon only for special reasons or when in the presence of others of his kind. Those few who know his true nature have agreed to keep it a secret. Krasus remains in his elven shape as long as possible during battle, revealing his dragon form only if desperate. He almost never shows his great strength in physical combat, preferring instead to fight with the spells and other arcane powers at his disposal. Should he choose to show his dragon side, he takes to the air swiftly, using his breath weapon and spell-like abilities to speed his escape. For all his strength and power, he is actually quite inexperienced in draconic combat. After all, he’s had little opportunity to practice during his decades of roaming the surface of Azeroth in humanoid form. Biography War of the Ancients At the beginning of the first war against the legion, Korialstrasz became incredibly and inexplicably weak. The cause, which Alexstrasza later determined, was Korialstrasz's future self, Krasus, existing the same time period as a result of being flung back from ten thousand years in the future (See Modern Era section below). Neither incarnation was able to shape-shift during this time. After being rescued from Cenarius' glade, Krasus was brought to Life Caverns, home of the Reds, where he was united with his past self. Despite great temptation, Krasus refrained from revealing any future events to anyone, even his queen, from fear of radically altering the future. Aided by a vision from Nozdormu the Timeless One, the younger and older Korialstraszs then teamed up to find the young druid Malfurion Stormrage, eventually joining the night elf resistance to the Burning Legion's invasion. Often, while Krasus led the night elf spellcasters, Korialstrasz would either aid the host from above, reigning fire down on the demons, or rally some sort of surprise ally. Both Krasus and Korialstrasz fought valiantly against the likes of Hakkar the Houndmaster, Mannoroth the Destructor, Archimonde the Defiler, Sargeras the Destroyer, and their twisted former friend and allies, Neltharion the Earth-Warder and his Black Dragonflight. After escaping the Great Sundering of the Well of Eternity and the legion's defeat, Krasus and his companions were returned to their own time by Nozdormu. Modern Era At some point prior to the Second War, Korialstrasz assumed the identity of a high elf mage named Krasus, and became a member of the Kirin Tor — the ruling council of the magocratic kingdom of Dalaran. He was one of the senior leaders of the Kirin Tor, alongside its leader Antonidas, Prince Kael'thas and Kel'Thuzad. He, along with his colleagues, questioned the young mage Khadgar on the events that occurred in Karazhan some years previous — including the death of Medivh, the apparent presence of Sargeras, and Khadgar's descriptions of Draenor. When Alexstrasza was captured by the Horde and held prisoner so that her children would serve the orcish war effort, Krasus continually used his position to his advantage. Korialstrasz continued to fight the battle that his kinsmen had given up long ago; the freeing of the Dragonqueen from the Dragonmaw Clan. All of that came for nothing though until, at the end of the war, the Kirin Tor sent Rhonin on an observatory mission to Khaz Modan. Korialstrasz though gave Rhonin other orders: to free Alexstrasza. Knowing that Deathwing would surely arrive to kill the Dragonqueen, Korialstrasz attempted to seek out the other three Aspects, Malygos, Nozdormu, and Ysera, knowing that only with their help could the black dragon be defeated. However, their responses held bleak hope for his Queen. Whilst trying to scry into Lord Prestor's hovel, he triggered a magical trap known as the Endless Hunger, and lost the two last fingers on his left hand. When the final battle at Grim Batol began, Korialstrasz assumed dragon form once more and made haste to the battle in order to recapture the Demon Soul from Nekros Skullcrusher. Nekros tried to use the power of the Demon Soul on him but despite the great powers of it, Korialstrasz was able to break free from it. Weakened, he dropped to the earth where he summoned Rhonin to him and asked him to do this task. At the same time, the three Dragon Aspects arrived and began to battle Deathwing after they healed Korialstrasz. Though the battle turned for the worse, Rhonin destroyed the Demon Soul and the Aspects could now attack with their full power. Deathwing was no match for all of them, and he fled. Korialstrasz was reunited with his Queen and, after gathering up her unhatched children, they disappeared off into the night. Korialstrasz was later called upon by Nozdormu to heal a rift in time. While exploring the time anomaly, Krasus and his former apprentice Rhonin were swallowed by the anomaly and thrown ten thousand years into the past. (See War of the Ancients section above). Upon his return to his own time period, Korialstrasz was last seen by Thrall flying away after delivering the axe and story of Broxigar to the Warchief, and returned to Alexstraza. The Sunwell Korialstrasz originally saw the re-accumulation of the Sunwell's energy, and did not want the Lich King's new death knight, the treacherous Prince Arthas, to discover it. Korialstrasz formed the energy into a humanoid shape — the form of a peasant girl named Anveena Teague. Hiding the truth from her until a later time, Korialstrasz gave Anveena the illusion of having lived a normal life. Though not intentionally, she came to life and gained feelings and emotions all on her own through his masterful illusion. Borel is revealed as the one whom the characters in the book search for to remove the collars from Anveena and Kalec. He began telling Anveena the truth — that she was the avatar of the Sunwell — when Dar'Khan Drathir, the elf who allowed Arthas into Quel'Thalas, intervened and began draining the power from her. Korialstrasz never meant to intrude upon the events taking place, until Dar'Khan — upon gaining some of the power of the Sunwell he drained from Anveena — took control of the red dragon. Unable to break the mind control, Korialstrasz was forced to do battle with the blue dragon Tyrygosa, until the spell was broken by Raac. While the battle against Dar'Khan continued, Korialstrasz had once more stepped to the side to observe all of what transpired. In the end, he said that he would continue to watch over Anveena and Kalec through the eyes of Raac as they stayed in the care of Lor'themar Theron, the Regent of Quel'Thalas. World of Warcraft Korialstrasz is mentioned on several occasions: * In the Ahn'Qiraj event, one of the rewards for completing the Scepter of the Shifting Sands is the . One would not think that Korialstrasz would be happy over his fang being taken. * At Kirin'Var Village in Outland's Netherstorm, players must recover Krasus' Sigil and the three parts of Krasus' Compendium—powerful artifacts granted to the contingent of Dalaran mages who accompanied Khadgar to Draenor. * In the middle of Badlands, a high elf named Garek gives quests sending players to battle against black dragons, saying he was sent by his master, Krasus of the Kirin Tor. Wrath of the Lich King Korialstrasz finally makes his in-game appearance in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, in the guise of Krasus. He is located at the Wyrmrest Temple in the Dragonblight at the side of Alexstrasza. Judging from Nalice's comments in , it was Korialstrasz who called for the dragonflights to come together in the Wyrmrest Accord to battle Malygos' crusade. He ends the following quest: * In addition, there is a platform known as Krasus' Landing in the rebuilt city of Dalaran, where the city's flight master is located. Krasus also has the distinction of being one of two surviving members of the Second War-era Kirin Tor high council to appear in World of Warcraft (Modera is the other). Memorable quotes * "I am your servant. Now and forever, my love." * "Yes, Malfurion Stormrage, I am a dragon. A red dragon, to be precise. Long have I worn the form of one mortal creature or another, however, for it has been my choice to walk among you, teaching and learning as I strive for peace among all of us." * "The Burning Legion is but a shadow of his terrible darkness. Trust in me when I say that we have hope even if every demon who serves him comes through, but no hope if we destroy all only to have him step into the world." * "It's begun...May the creators protect us...it's begun and there's nothing we can do to stop it..." * "I discovered the re-accumulation of the well's energy, but thought it best to hide the truth until better days. I feared the Lich King might claim the power and thus seal the fate of all Azeroth! I believed I created a mere, if masterful, illusion to hide it...but the illusion became life on its own, something I never expected." * "To all eyes, even Arthas', this place will still be barren. She has such power." * Korialstrasz: "I am forever in your debt, night elf." * Malfurion: "There is no need for that." * Korialstrasz: "So you say. You were not the one dying." * Neltharion: You know me...but I do not know you. You would speak against me... make the others see me as you do... you would have them distrust their comrade of old...their brother...You will not be allowed to spread any of your malicious falsehoods... * Korialstrasz: "I am one of you! My true name is known to the Queen of Life, but for now I am simply Krasus." * Malygos: "He bellows well, this hatchling." * Korialstrasz: "This is not a time for humor, especially for you, Guardian of Magic! This is a time when a balance is nigh upset! A terrible mistake, a distortion of reality, threatens everything...absolutely everything!" * Neltharion: "How dramatic..." * Korialstrasz: "You will hear my story! You will hear it and understand...for there is a worse danger on the horizon, one which touches us as well. You see — " * Neltharion: I did warn you... External links Krasus Category:Lore characters Category:Dragons Category:Red Dragonflight Category:Kirin Tor Category:Wrath of the Lich King